


Grabe

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reminiscing, Soft Kaisoo, Wedding Fluff
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Walang ibang masabi si Jongin kundi grabe. Sa lahat ng pag-ibig na nanggagaling sa kanila. At sa lahat ng bagay na hatid ng pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo sa buhay niya.





	Grabe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day po sa inyong lahat! :)
> 
> Sabi ko hindi na ako magsusulat pero lol salamat kay milla sa pagbibigay ng payo at pagmamahal <3333
> 
> ito na ang munting hando para sa'yo at para sa inyong lahat.
> 
> Sana magustuhan niyo!!! :)
> 
> P.S.: Too much use of the word grabe hahaha lol.
> 
> Let's love <3 :)

 

_  
_

_  
_

* * *

_  
_

_Grabe._

 

Ganyan palagi ang nasa isip ni Jongin. Ang nasasabi niya sa tuwing nagtatama ang paningin nila ni Kyungsoo.

 

_“Grabe.”_

_Ang nasabi niya nang una niya itong makita, sa gilid ng gym noong high school._

_Mag-isa at tahimik na mukhang abala sa pagsusulat at pagngiti sa notebook nito. At nang mag-angat ito ng tingin, kasabay nang pangiti sa kanya ay wala nang nagawa si Jongin._

_Lintik na._

_Tinamaan na naman siya._

_At doon nagsimula ang lahat._

_-_

_Grabe._

_Iyon na naman ang nasabi ni Jongin at napamaang lang kay Kyungsoo._

_“A-Anong sabi mo?!”_

_Tumingkayad si Kyungsoo at humalik sa pisngi niya. “Sabi ko oo na. Oo na, mahal na rin kita saka sinasagot na kita.”_

_Sinunggaban ni Jongin ng yakap si Kyungsoo habang tawa lang nang tawa ang nobyo niya._

_Nobyo na niya._

_Sa wakas._

_“Grabe ka, Soo. Huwag ka namang ganyan. Kinikilig ako. I love you too.”_

_Hinampas lang siya ni Kyungsoo bilang sagot. “Ay ewan ko sa’yo.”_

_-_

_“Grabe.” Tumikhim si Jongin habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo habang bumababa sa hagdan ng bahay nito. “Grabe ang ganda mo.”_

_Pulang-pula ang pisngi ng lalaki, prom nila ngayon at nagpasya silang magsama. Bahala na ang iba, basta nagmamahalan silang dalawa._

_“Hindi ako maganda.” Pabulong nitong sabi habang inalalayan niya ito palabas ng bahay. Nagpaalam sila sa magulang ni Kyungsoo na nakangiti lang sa kanila._

_Iniangat niya ang baba ni Kyungsoo. “Gwapo ka, maganda ka, Soo. Kung papipiliin mo ako, walang tatalo sa’yo sa prom. Taob sila lahat sa ganda ng boyfriend ko.”_

_At mas lalo lang nabighani si Jongin sa puting button-down ni Kyungsoo na pinapatungan ng isang itim na blazer._

_Grabe._

_Mahal na mahal niya ito._

_Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran, mukhang nadinig ang sinabi niya. “Mahal na mahal din kita.”_

_At masaya silang sumayaw sa ilalim ng matingkad na ilaw, hindi niya pinakawalan ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo._

_Damang-dama niya ang lambot at hulma ng katawan nito sa kanya._

_Grabe._

_Ang swerte ni Jongin dahil kanya lang ito._

_-_

_Grabe._

_Iyon ang nasabi ni Jongin nang una silang magkaroon ng malalang away ni Kyungsoo._

_Ilang araw iyon bago mag-graduation. At halos dalawang taon na rin silang magkasintahan._

_“Grabe, Kyungsoo! Ano ‘to itatago mo sa akin lahat? ‘Di man lang kita naalalayan sa problema mo!” Pabalik-balik ng lakad si Jongin sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Ngayon lang niya nalaman na hindi nakapasa ang kasintahan sa dream school nito._

_At tinago nito iyon sa kanya lahat._

_Umiiyak si Kyungsoo sa harap niya at kahit may tampo si Jongin ay hindi rin niya natiis na yakapin ang kasintahan._

_Ilang araw na silang nangangapa, hindi malaman ang gagawin. Natatakot si Jongin, paano kung hindi na pala kinakaya ni Kyungsoo lahat?_

_“I’m sorry, Jongin. Ayoko lang na mag-alala ka at saka okay naman na ako, naiiyak ko na. Saka sabi ni Mama, may ibang school pa naman.”_

_Humalik si Jongin sa noo ni Kyungsoo habang hinahaplos niya ang likod nito. Kaunting hikbi na lang ang naririnig niya mula rito at kumakalma na rin si Jongin._

_“Sorry rin kung nasigawan kita ngayon, Soo. Nag-alala lang talaga ako. Hayaan mo, alam ko naman na may marami pang plano para sa’yo. Malay mo maging schoolmates pa tayo. Ayaw mo ba niyon?”_

_Nagtaas-baba ang kilay ni Jongin habang dinudungaw si Kyungsoo na nagtaas ng tingin mula sa pagkakasubsob sa dibdib niya._

_“Gusto ko. Gusto ko, syempre para lagi rin kitang kasama.”_

_Yumakap lang siya ng mahigpit sa nobyo. Punong-puno ng pagmamahal ang dibdib._

_Grabe. Mahal na mahal niya si Kyungsoo. At hindi niya kakayanin kung mawawala ito sa kanya._

_-_

_Grabe._

_Iyon na naman ang tanging nasabi ni Jongin. Sa magkakaibigang eskwelahan sila ni Kyungsoo nag-aral ng koleniyo at kahit sinusubukan niyang labanan, palagi niya itong nami-miss._

_“Grabe pre, miss na miss ko na si Kyungsoo.” Pagbuntong-hininga ni Jongin habang kasama ang mga kaibigan na gumagawa ng thesis._

_Ika-apat na taon na nila sa kolehiyo at magpipitong taon na silang magkasintahan ni Kyungsoo. At walang araw na hindi siya nangungulila lalo na ngayong pareho silang abala sa pag-aaral. Ni hindi na rin sila nakakapag-usap ng maayos o nagkikita man lang._

_“Kaya nga tapusin mo na ‘yang parte mo para naman sa susunod e mapuntahan mo na si Kyungsoo sa university niya.” Ngumisi si Sehun sa kanya at sa ‘di mabilang na pagkakataon sa araw na ‘yon ay bumuntong-hininga siya._

_Kaunti na lang. Kailangan nilang kayanin. Kaya naman nang tumalikod ang mga kaibigan ay siyang pagkuha ni Jongin sa telepono niya at tumipa ng maikling mensahe kay Kyungsoo._

_“I miss you :c I love you, Soo.”_

_-_

_At makalipas lang ang ilang araw ay mukhang umaayon kay Jongin lahat. Malapit na silang mag-anniversary kaya naman naisip niyang puntahan ito bahay nito._

_Pasipol-sipol pa si Jongin habang hawak ang isang pumpon ng rosas at isang stuff toy. Habang papalapit siya sa bahay ng mga Do ay may kabang bumundol sa dibdib niya._

_Isang kaway at napangiti na si Jongin nang salubungin siya ng nakababatang kapatid ni Kyungsoo._

_“Mama, mama nandito po si Kuya Jongin!” Pagsigaw ng bata sabay lingon sa kanya, “Kuya Jongin wala pa si Kuya Soo dito eh pero uuwi na po yun mamaya.”_

_Binuhat niya ang bata at saka nagmano sa nakangiting magulang ni Kyungsoo._

_“Nako hijo, pasensya ka na at naghintay ka pa. Alam mo naman ang anak ko e masiyadong busy kaaaral. Nakuwento ba niya sa’yo? Aba’y running for cum laude pa rin si Soo ko!”_

_Kumikirot ang puso ni Jongin. Gaano na ba katagal nang huli silang mag-usap ni Kyungsoo. Pero masaya siya. Palagi siyang masaya sa kung anong nararating ng kasintahan._

_Ilang oras pang nakipaglaro si Jongin sa kapatid ni Kyungsoo habang hinihintay na umuwi ito._

_“Kuya, Kuya! Nandito ka na, Kuya Kyungsoo! Nandito si Kuya Jongin dali, dali!”_

_Napatuwid ng upo si Jongin habang dinig na dinig ang malalakas na hiyaw ni Yeri._

_At imbis na masorpresa niya si Kyungsoo, siya ang nasorpresa nang makitang may kasunod na lalaki ang kasintahan._

_“Ma, hinatid pala ako nito ni Chanyeol. Ginabi na rin kasi kami kanina sa thesis. Sabi ko kay Soojung bukas na lang ako sasama sa overnight.”_

_Tila natuod lang si Jongin sa kinauupuan habang nakatalikod pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nakatitig ‘yong Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo kung paano rin niya titigan ang pinakamamahal._

_“Aba’y maghapunan ka muna dito hijo! Salamat sa paghahatid sa anak ko.” Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol kay Mama Do at doon na naputol ang pagtitimpi ni Jongin. Tumikhim siya at doon na lumingon ang mga tao sa kanyang puwesto._

_Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at agad siyang dinamba ng yakap._

_Nalimutan ni Jongin lahat at imbis na awayin pa si Kyungsoo ay pinulupot na rin niya ang mga braso rito._

_“Anong ginagawa mo rito?” Sabi nito habang nakapatong ang baba sa kanyang dibdib. Halos mapahiga na silang dalawa sa sofa._

_“Wala, bawal ko ba bisitahin ang boyfriend ko?” Tinaas-baba ni Jongin ang mga kilay at bigla siyang hinalikan ni Kyungsoo sa labi._

_Positibo silang parehong mapula ang kanilang mga pisngi. ‘Di na nila pinansin pa ang paghingi ng paalam ng kaklase ni Kyungsoo sa kanila at umikot na lang sila sa sariling mundo._

_Grabe._

_Grabe, hindi puwedeng may iba._

_Dahil kanya lang si Kyungsoo._

_-_

_“Nagselos ka kanina, ‘no?” Tatawa-tawang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nagpaalam na si Jongin na dito na muna matutulog sa bahay ng kasintahan at dahil malaki naman ang tiwala sa kanila ay pumayag din ang kanilang mga magulang._

_Umirap siya habang sumisiksik si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. “Malamang! Anong gusto mo? Tumawa ako habang nakikita ko yung jowa ko na hinahatid na ng iba?”_

_Narinig ni Jongin ang mahinang pagbulong ng lalaki ng “sungit naman” habang nasa yakap niya ito._

_“Jongin?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Mahal kita. Kahit na ilang beses ka pang magsungit at magselos, ikaw lang yung mahal ko. Na-miss kita. Sobra.”_

_“Grabe ka, Kyungsoo. Grabe.” Bumungisngis naman ito bilang sagot. “Grabe, mahal na mahal din kita. Tama lang yung desisyon ko na puntahan ka na ngayon. Ako mas nami-miss kita kahit magkasama tayo ngayon.”_

_Mas humigpit lang ang mag bisig nila sa isa’t isa._

_Grabe._

_Hindi na kakayanin ni Jongin kung pati na si Kyungsoo ay mawala pa sa kanya at ito na ang patunay na ito lang talaga ang para sa kanya._

_-_

_Grabe._

_Wala nang ibang bukambibig pa si Jongin lalo na ng sabihin ni Kyungsoo na makaka-graduate na ito. Na naipasa nito lahat ng exams na kailangan para tuluyang makatapos ito._

_Sobrang proud niya sa pinakamamahal._

_-_

_Mas naunang magtapos ng pag-aaral si Kyungsoo kaysa sa kanya. May isang taon pa si Jongin sa kolehiyo habang ang pinakamamahal ay naglalakad ngayon paakyat sa entablado._

_“Do Kyungsoo, Cum Laude.”_

_Kulang na lang ay magpagulong-gulong si Jongin sa sahig sa sobrang proud niya sa kasintahan. At masaya si Jongin na dalawang graduation na ang sabay nilang natapos ni Kyungsoo._

_Siya naman ang susunod._

_-_

_“Grabe ang galing-galing mo talaga baby ko!” Medyo lasing na sabi ni Jongin. Nasa party sila ni Kyungsoo ngayong graduation at sa sobrang tuwa ni Papa Do ay nilasing siya nito._

_“Lumayo ka nga! Mabaho ka! Amoy alak!” Nakangusong sabi ni Kyungsoo nang akbayan niya ito._

_Umingos lang si Jongin at nanatiling nakasabit sa kasintahan._

_At kahit may kalasingan sa diwa ay kinuha niya ang regalo sa bulsa._

_“Soo!! Alam ko nagtatampo ka kasi akala mo wala akong gift sa’yo ‘no! Ito lang nakayanan ko kasi wala akong naisip eh!” Napakamot si Jongin dahil nahulog na ang kahita pero sinadya niya ‘yon para lumuhod sa harapan ni Kyungsoo._

_Nanlaki naman ang mata ng kasintahan at pati si Jongin ay pinagpapawisan ng malamig._

_“Jongin?! Nagpo-propose ka ba ng lasing?!!”_

_Bumuga ng hangin si Jongin at sinalubong ang titig ni Kyungsoo._

_“’Di pa naman ako nagpo-propose. A-Ano sa susunod na lang. P-Pero kasi ‘di ba magtatrabaho ka na? Para lang alam ng lahat na akin ka. Na bawal ka na kasi tayo lang ang puwede, okay?!”_

_Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Jongin habang isinusuot ang singsing kay Kyungsoo. “May ganyan din ako. Ito o!” Sabay taas ng daliring may singsing din._

_“Hayaan mo papalitan ko ‘yan kapag ako naman yung nagkatrabaho.”_

_Bumubulong-bulong pa si Jongin nang bigla siyang hatakan patayo ni Kyungsoo at pinagtagpo ang kanilang labi._

_Mariin iyon at tila pinararamdam sa kanya lahat ng pagmamahal._

_At ganoon din ang ginawa ni Jongin. Ibinuhos niya lahat._

_“Mahal kita, Jongin. Salamat. Mahal na mahal kita.” Nangiti si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng pangingilid ng luha nito._

_“Huwag ka nang umiyak. Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo.” Kasabay nang muling pagyakap niya rito._

_Alam ni Jongin na pareho pa silang bata pero grabe._

_Sana si Kyungsoo na talaga._

_Dahil hindi na niya kaya pang ibigay ang puso sa iba._

_-_

_Grabe._

_Iyon din ang nasabi ni Jongin nang maka-graduate na siya. Nasa bisig siya ni Kyungsoo ngayon at paulit-ulit nitong binubulong na proud din ito sa kanya._

_Napakaraming dagok na dumating sa buhay nila pero patuloy lang si Jongin na lumalaban habang kasama si Kyungsoo at ang pamilya niya._

_Kagaya ng nakasanayan ay nagkaroon din ng selebrasyon sa pamilya ni Jongin at syempre hindi mawawala si Kyungsoo doon._

_Iniregalo sa kanya ng magulang pagkatapos ay isang linggong bakasyon kasama si Kyungsoo sa isang lugar na matagal nang gustong puntahan ni Jongin._

_“Ito lang yung regalo ko para sa’yo, Jongin.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakaasakay sila sa eroplano dahil ito pala talaga ang may kagagawan ng lahat._

_Lahat ng sorpresa para kay Jongin ay si Kyungsoo ang may plano._

_Grabe._

_Wala nang masabi si Jongin dahil umaapaw na ang puso niya sa pagmamahal para kay Kyungsoo._

_-_

_Grabe._

_Mas maganda pala talaga kapag kasama mo ang taong mahal mo sa buhay._

_-_

_Grabe._

_Iyon lang ang masasabi ni Jongin ngayong natanggap na siya sa trabaho. Magagawa na niya lahat ng gusto niya at mabibigyan na rin niya ng magandang buhay ang kanyang pamilya._

_Higit pa doon ay matutupad na rin ni Jongin lahat ng pinangako niya kay Kyungsoo mula pa sa musmos nilang puso hanggang ngayong lumaki na sila na sila pa rin ang magkasama._

_-_

_Grabe._

_Halos sampung taon na silang magkasintahan ni Kyungsoo. Mula pa noong labing-apat sila ng hanggang ngayong dalawampu’t apat na taon gulang na sila._

_May kulang pa rin at alam na ni Jongin kung ano iyon. Nag-iipon na rin siya dahil tama nga. Sila na talaga ni Kyungsoo ang para sa isa’t isa._

_-_

_Grabe._

_Iyon naman ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin nang una silang magkalayo para sa trabaho._

_“Babalik ka naman ‘di ba? Hindi mo naman ako iiwanan?” Natatawa si Jongin na naiiyak sa mga sinasabi ni Kyungsoo. Ilang linggo lang naman ‘yon. Kailangan lang niya ‘to._

_Hindi na sila bumabatang dalawa maging pati na rin ang mga magulang nila. Ilang ulit na siyang inuungot ng mga ito na magpakasal na sila ni Kyungsoo._

_At mukhang sa wakas ay matutuloy na._

_-_

 

“Hoy Kuya! Kanina ka pa tulala diyan!” Paghiyaw ng bunsong kapatid nila Kyungsoo na si Yeri.

 

Ang layo na ng narating ng memorya ni Jongin at mukhang mas dadami pa ang mga masasayang alaala nila ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Anak dalian mo na diyan at nag-text ang manugang ko! Pauwi na siya galing office. Didiretso na ‘yon dito sa atin.”

 

“Opo ma! Bababa na po!”

 

Nakaupo siya sa kanyang kama habang nakatitig sa kahita ng singsing na nasa palad ni Jongin. Napabuga siya ng hangin.

 

Ito na talaga ang huli para masabi niya na sa kanya lang si Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

_“Mahal sa bahay na lang tayo mag-celebrate ng Valentines.”_

_Nagkibit-balikat lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot sa sinabi ni Jongin._

_“Bakit sa inyo? Nasaan na si mama at papa mo?”_

_“Wala. Siyempre may date sila ni papa kaya dapat tayo rin meron.” May mapanuksong ngiti sa kanyang labi lalo na ng sumimangot lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya._

_“Ha? Ha mahal ha! Sa bahay na lang. Bawal umangal! I love you!”_

-

 

At ngayong nasa harap na niya si Kyungsoo ay hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na mapanganga at mapaluha. Parang nalunok na niya lahat ng bagay na gusto niyang sabihin dito.

 

“A-Ano. U-Uhm? Surprise?” Napakagat-labi si Jongin habang nakatulala lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit dito. Nakita niya sa gilid na naiiyak na ang kanilang mga kapamilya. Sino ba namang hindi? Gayong kay tagal na panahon nilang hinintay ang pagkakataon na ito.

Nandoon din ang mgakaibigan nila na si

Humalik siya sa noo ni Kyungsoo at kinuha niya ang mga kamay nito at kinintalan din ng malambing na halik.

 

“Alam ko magagalit ka na naman sa akin dahil sinorpresa na naman kita. Pero Soo, sasabihin ko sa’yo na araw-araw kitang sosorpresahin dahil higit pa doon ang dapat mong matanggap sa buhay mo.”

Napahinga si Jongin. Limot na niya lahat ng pinaghandaan niyang sabihin at nagsalita na lang ayon sa nilalaman ng kanyang puso.

Lumuhod siya sa harapan nito at kita niyang nangingilid na ang luha sa mata ng kasintahan.

 

“12 years na tayong nagmamahalan, Kyungsoo. Yung araw na sinagot mo ang pinakamasayang araw sa buhay ko. Pero naisip ko, hindi pa rin ako makukuntento sa ganoong bagay. Masiyado akong madamot pagdating sa’yo. Kaya naman ngayon Soo, sa harap mo at sa harap ng mga pamilya natin ay hinihingi ko ang mga kamay mo para hawakan ko sa panahon na magkakasama tayo habang-buhay. Mahal na mahal kita. Pakasalan mo ako, Kyungsoo. Puwede ba ‘yon?”

 

Humahagulgol na sila pareho ni Kyungsoo. Nanlalabo ang paningin niya nang tumango si Kyungsoo at lumuhod na rin sa harap niya. Isinuot niya ang singsing dito at saka niyakap ng mahigpit.

 

Walang pagsidlan ang tuwa sa kanilang puso. Paulit-ulit na binulong kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa’t isa dahil iyon ang totoo.

 

 

Grabe.

 

Kanyang-kanya na talaga si Kyungsoo sa panghabang panahon.

 

 

-

 

 

Grabe.

Iyon lang ang masasabi ni Jongin habang nagbibilang kung gaano kalaki ang magagastos nila sa kasal. Plantsado na ang lahat para sa nalalapit nilang kasal.

 

Isang yakap ang pumukaw kay Jongin at damang-dama niya ang init na nagmumula rito.

 

Si Kyungsoo.

 

Si Kyungsoo na buhay na niya simula pa noon.

 

“Nag-aalala ka na naman ba sa gastos? Tutulungan kita, Ni. Ako na yung bahala sa iba. Huwag ka masiyado nagpapagod. Nasasayang ang kagwapuhan ng asawa ko.”

 

Sinibasib niya ng halik si Kyungsoo. Ibang-iba ang nararamdaman niya sa tuwing manggagaling dito na _asawa_ siya nito.

 

Kinabig niya ito paupo sa kandungan niya. Naglaro ang mga kamay niya sa katawan nito.

 

Dahan-dahan paikot-ikot.

 

 

-

 

Grabe.

 

Iyon ang nasabi ni Jongin habang nasa ibabaw niya sa si Kyungsoo. Nagtaas-baba ito sa kandungan niya at mas lalo lang siyang nababaliw sa ginagawa nito.

Parang kagaya pa rin noong una kung paano nito unang ibinigay ang sarili sa kanya.

 

_“J-Jongin!”_

Iginalaw ni Jongin ang balakang muling humiyaw si Kyungsoo. Nababaliw na ito sa kanyang kandungan habang sinasalubong niya ang bawat pagtaas-baba nito.

 

Sinasadya niyang baliwin si Kyungsoo at nang iikot niya upang mapunta na si Jongin sa ibabaw ni Kyungsoo ay muli silang nag-apoy.

 

Tumirik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, inihiyaw ang pangalan niya magdamag.

 

 

Grabe.

 

 

-

 

 

Wala nang ibang masasbi si Jongin kundi _grabe_ habang naglalakad si Kyungsoo papapalapit sa kanya. Tumulo na ang luha sa kanyang mga mata habang inaalala lahat ng bagay na pinagdaanan nila.

 

Na tanging pagmamahal lang ang nag-iisang sandigan nila sa isa’t isa.

 

Pareho na silang umiiyak ngayong nandito na sa altar si Kyungsoo. Ibinigay ni Papa Do ang kamay ng anak sa kanya.

 

“Alagaan mo itong anak ko, Jongin. Maging masaya nawa kayo.”

 

Tinanggap niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

 

Humarap sila sa magkakasal sa kanila.

 

 

Ito na talaga.

 

-

 

“Grabe.” Natatawang pagsasalita ni Jongin sa kabila ng mga luha, “Grabe lang ang nasabi ko noong una kong makita si Kyungsoo at hanggang ngayon _grabe. Grabe_ sa akin ka na talaga. Nauubos yung gusto kong sabihin kapag kaharap kita. Labindalawang taon tayong magkasintahan pero ganon pa rin yung epekto mo sa akin. Kyungsoo, araw-araw akong gigising na may pagmamahal para sa’yo. Aalagaan kita higit pa sa binigay ko dati. Ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko. Kyungsoo sa hirap at ginhawa. Ikaw lang. Ikaw pa rin. Ikaw palagi.”

 

Humagulgol si Kyungsoo sa harap niya habang nanginginig na hawak nito ang mga kamay ni Jongin. “Akala ko sa ibang tao lang nangyayari na maiiyak ka sa araw ng kasal mo pero hindi pala. Ganoon pala talaga kapag kaharap mo yung taong kukumpleto sa buhay mo. Araw-araw akong nagpapasalamat sa’yo, Jongin. At sa bawat panahon na lilipas ay mamahalin din kita ng mas higit pa noon. Ikaw ang buhay ko at masaya akong ikaw na talaga. Jongin, mahal na mahal kita.”

 

At nang halikan na niya ang labi ni Kyungsoo, wala na.

 

Wala na talagang iba pa para sa kanya.

 

 

Si Kyungsoo lang talaga.

 

 

-

 

 

Grabe.

 

 

Dinala niya si Kyungsoo sa isang beach. Doon sila nagdaos ng honeymoon nila.

 

At nang mamulatan niya si Kyungsoo sa kanyang tabi ay wala nang pagsidlan pa ang ligaya niya.

 

 

-

 

Naglalakad-lakad sila sa dalampasigan at masaya sila dahil panay ang pagngiti ng ilang turista at maging ng ilang bakasyunista kagaya nila.

“Siguro nacu-cute-an sila sa akin.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo at napasimangot si Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung anong nakain ng asawa at nagkakaganito ito ngayon.

 

“Hindi puwede! Bawal silang tumingin sa’yo. Akin lang.” Ngumuso si Jongin at dinamba ito ng yakap. Inikot-ikot niya si Kyungsoo habang nakatayo sila sa buhanginan at tawing malamyos na pagtawa nito ang pumupuno sa lugar.

 

“Mahal na mahal kita.” Nakangiti niyang sabi habang ikinikiskis niya ang ilong dito.

 

-

 

Masaya pa rin silang naglalakad nang may grupo ng kababaihan na lumapit sa kanila at iniabot kay Kyungsoo ang polaroid camera nito.

 

“Uhm, kanina pa po namin kayo napapansin. Ang cute-cute niyo pong dalawa. Mag-asawa po ba kayo?”

 

Hindi na siya nakapagsalita nang si Kyungsoo na ang makipag-usap sa mga ito.

 

“Oo, bagong kasal lang namin noong nakaraang linggo.”

“Puwede po bang mag-picture kayong dalawa. Bihira lang po kasi yung nakikita naming ganito. Sobrang cute niyo po ng asawa niyo.”

 

Hinila siya ni Kyungsoo puwinesto ang camera sa tapat nilang dalawa. Lumingon ang asawa kay Jongin at mas dumikit lang siya dito.

Inilagay ang pisngi niya sa likod ng ulo ni Kyungsoo at tumingin sa lente.

 

Ibinalik ni Kyungsoo ang polaroid sa mga dalaga at nakangiti ang mga iyon na nagpasalamat sa kanilang dalawa habang inirapan lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Sungit-sungit mo, Jongin! Tatamaan ka na sa akin.”

 

Parang tuta lang siyang sumunod kay Kyungsoo. Wala namang kaso iyon na magpalitrato sa kanila. Kaya lang ay bukas na sila pababalik pa-Maynila at gusto lang niyang sulitin ang isang araw pa dito sa isla.

 

 

Kumain sila ng tanghalian at nagpasyang bumalik sa tinutuluyang kalapit na hotel.

 

“Bakit hindi ka man lang ngumiti sa mga bata? Ayaw mo ba ng ganoon, Jongin? Ang daming taong natutuwa sa atin.”

 

Yumakap na siya kay Kyungsoo nang tuluyan, ayaw niyang nagkakatampuhan silang dalawa.

 

Iniharap niya ito sa kanya at ipinakita ang kanyang ngiti. “Corny man kung iisipin pero Kyungsoo, sa’yo lang ‘tong mga ngiti na ‘to. Ikaw ang pinakadahilan kung bakit masaya ako. Mahal kita.”

 

Ang pagsimangot ni Kyungsoo ay napalitan ng magandang ngiti sa labi ng asawa.

 

“Grabe, Jongin.” Panggagaya nito sa nakagawian na niyang sabihin. “Grabe, mahal na mahal kita.”

 

-

 

Grabe talaga.

 

Iyon lang ang palaging nasasabi ni Jongin buhat pa noong una hanggang ngayon na papaalis na sila sa isla.

 

Haharap na naman sila mga bagong pagsubok. At sa bawat umagang gigising ay alam nilang magiging masaya sila dahil kasama nila ang isa’t isa.

 

Dahil si Kyungsoo lang buhat noong una hanggang ngayon.

 

At walang salita ang makakatumbas sa lahat ng pagmamahal na ibinigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at maging pati na rin siya rito.

 

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo.”

 

Maghawak silang muling sumakay ng eroplano. Idinikit nito ang ulo sa balikat niya at dama ni Jongin ang banayad na pagtibok ng puso lalo na nang muling pagsalikupin ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga palad.

 

Napakasaya talaga kapag kapiling mo ang taong pinakamamahal mo.

 

Grabe.

 

 

 

Walang ibang masabi si Jongin kundi grabe. Sa lahat ng pag-ibig na nanggagaling sa kanila. At sa lahat ng bagay na hatid ng pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

**_– wakas_ ** _._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Usap tayo sa twitter!!! @kaditrash
> 
> Salamat po sa pagbasa :) Happy Valentines sa inyo~~~ :)


End file.
